Alchemy Book
Filling out the book To gain access to the alchemy book you must first complete the seasonal challenge or use bones to purchase it, then you may begin filling out the book. Then to fill out all the pages you will need access to all of the islands which can either be done by collecting map pieces, completing seasonal challenges or using bones to purchase them. Once gained access to the islands you can fill out the pages by visiting different islands and combining ingredients. Some of the ingredients are provided with the cooking pot others are the pigmies themselves, fish, additional ingredients made from the combinations and plants that you will need purchase from the store (either with sacrifice coins or bones) and grow. Animals are not able to be put into the pot as of yet. When you make the correct combination with the ingredients a potion or new ingredient will be produced from the cooking pot. The Islands Sand Island: Rock + Gold Tooth = Freeze Potion (Given) Hay + Candle = Love Potion Green Gem + Coconut = Melt Potion Mushroom + Blue Gem = Green Gem -- White Tooth + Pygmy + Mushroom = Giant Potion Red Gem + Hay + Rock = Helium Potion Gold Tooth + Candle + Coconut = Sleep Potion Pygmy + Blue Gem + White Tooth = Red Gem - - - Big Sand Island: Half Bone + Cupcake = Black Potion (Given) Cheeseburger + Rose = Classic Dance Potion Bent Nail + Straight Nail = Nail Potion Pygmy +Full Bone = Cheese Burger -- Coconut + Half Bone + Mushroom = Toad Potion Full Bone + Coconut + Rose = Small Potion Pie + Mushroom + Bent Nail = Flight Potion Cupcake + Straight Nail + Pygmy = Pie - - - Jungle Island: For this island you will need to use fishing rod to have a pygmy catch fish for ingredients. The fishing rod can be bought from the store either using sacrifice coins or bones. Star + Apple = Burn Potion (Given) Pygmy + Orangefish = Glow Potion Lightning Bolt + Strawberry = Lightning Potion Feather + Grapes = Lightning Bolt -- Piranha Fish + Star + Grapes = Undead Potion Strawberry + Carrot + Mushroom = Explosion Potion Apple + Feather + Pygmy = Irish Dance Potion Orangefish + Bluefish + Greenfish = Piranha Fish - - - Golden Island: For this island you will need access to the Reef Guardian either by completing the quest or buy using sacrifice or bones. You will need the Ref Guardian to "spew" up trash by throwing 5 pygmies at him. Key + Cupcake = YPDA Dance Potion (Given) Starfish(Trash) + Egg = Combustion Potion Helmet + Gold Coin = Pumpkin Potion Scepter + Cactus Bomb = Crescent -- Crescent + Flower (Trash) + Pygmy = Anvil Potion Pygmy + Cupcake +Coconut = Ink Potion Egg + Scepter + Helmet = Howling Potion Gold Coin + Mushroom +Tire (Trash) = Key - - - Mayan Crypt: Skull + Beats = Drunk Potion Blue Button + Pygmy = Sharp Potion Eyeball + Red Button = Impale Potion Spoon + Fork = Eyeball -- Heart + Blue Button + Beats = Skeleton Potion Cactus Bomb + Mushroom + Skull = Elf Dance Potion Skull + Coconut + Red Button = Gold Potion Fork + Pygmy + Cactus Bomb = Heart Sand.jpg|Combinations for the Sand Island Big sand.jpg|Combinations for the Big Island Jungle.jpg|Combinations for the Jungle Island Gold.jpg|Combinations for the Golden Island Cript.jpg|Combinations for the Mayan Crypt Back pages.jpg|The back two pages of the book drop the pygmy.jpg|Adding to the pot|linktext=Dropping a Pygmy in poof.jpg|Poof|linktext=Poof sucsess.jpg|Successful combination|linktext=Successful combination adding to the pot.jpg|Adding ingredients to the pot|linktext=Adding ingredients to the pot Trivia • The two pages at the back is not only two pages, it is 30 blank pages and there's an arrow on the right. When you complete the alchemy book, the 30 pages will complete and become a story. Category:Pocket God (Facebook)